


Yes

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [81]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Drabble, F/M, Roommates, Sentence Limits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Sirius has an important question to ask Darcy.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Darcy Lewis
Series: Make the Dust Fly [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Darcy Lewis Bingo, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun because each line had to be one less word than the last after starting at 20. It was definitely a challenge, but I enjoyed it! I hope you do too!! Happy reading! xxDustNight 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for reading this over. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #31DaysOfWriting October 8th: Sentence/Line Limits  
> #MMFRollADrabble September 2020: Darcy/Sirius/Non-Magical AU  
> #MMFBingo20 Square O3: Roommate AU  
> #DarcyLewisBingo Square R1: "Yes, I did."

Sirius watched as Darcy entered the diner. After many months of dating, he was ready to take their relationship further.

Darcy took a seat at the table and gave Sirius a grin. "Hey, Sirius. I'm glad you called today."

"Yeah?" Sirius asked, shifting in his seat. He was nervous about what was to come. "I'm glad too."

"You've been busy working at the paper, and I really needed a break from researching with Jane."

"I think this is the first time we've had lunch in over a week," Sirius admitted.

Darcy sighed, slouching in her chair. "I wish we lived closer together and worked less."

Smirking, Sirius said, "I might have a solution to that actually. If you're interested."

"Interested in what?" Darcy asked, but was interrupted by the waitress coming by.

Sirius paused as their order was taken, and then said, "Darcy, I-"

Darcy's eyes lit up as the waitress brought a bread basket.

It seemed everything was stopping Sirius from asking his question.

"This bread is delicious. Do you want a piece?"

By now, Sirius was fidgeting in his seat.

"Why are you acting weird?" Darcy asked.

"I want to move in together."

Slowly, Darcy began to smile.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I did."

"Your answer?"

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
